


Fever Too

by LostForeverInHisEyes



Series: Fever Series [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostForeverInHisEyes/pseuds/LostForeverInHisEyes
Summary: Role reversal - This time Sam is sick and Callen is watching over him! Sequel to Fever.





	Fever Too

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own anything NCIS LA related. Just having fun. Thanks to those who do for letting all of us play with their characters and in their world.

* * *

 

"Mr Hanna?"

Sam shook his head. "I'm not sick Hetty."

Hetty raised an eyebrow and looked at the tall man over the top of her glasses and perused him from head to toe.

"Just allergies," Sam added by way of an explanation.

Callen grinned when Hetty's look narrowed at Sam.

"Is there something you forgot to mention on your personal details information sheet Mr Hanna? Allergies were a required field and you specifically put down none."

Sam stepped away from the two of them and started walking away whilst he said, "Must be G I'm developing an allergy to."

Callen opened his mouth to retort but Hetty stopped him.

"Mr Callen."

Callen turned and looked at the little boss, dread settling on him. He knew what was coming.

"You are to keep a close watch on Mr Hanna. If he shows signs of getting sick, it is your turn to take care of him, as he has done for you."

"But Sam never gets sick," Callen protested. He didn't do sick people, injured yes, sick no. Plus, there was no way he would be able to carry Sam like Sam had done for him. Mentally Callen crossed his fingers that Sam continued on the track of fit, healthy and never sick.

"Mr Callen," Hetty said firmly.

Callen's shoulders dropped in a slightly resigned way. "I'll watch him."

Callen moved over to the bullpen and sat down. He glanced over at Sam who looked perfectly fine.

"I'm not sick G." Sam grinned. "Don't worry, you won't have to turn into my mother."

"Good, cause I don't have that nurturing side to me. You'd probably end up worse in the long run."

Sam rolled his eyes and started on his paperwork.

Callen watched him for the rest of the day. Sam noticed and just shook it off. When it came time to leave the office Sam turned to him.

"So G, did I pass the inspection?"

"You know I was only doing it to make Hetty happy."

"I'm going home G. I'll see you tomorrow," Sam said then picked up his bag and walked away.

"Don't forget you're picking me up in the morning," Callen called out to Sam's retreating back.

"I won't forget," Sam yelled back. "8am G. Don't you be late."

"Since when am I late," Callen said. Sam didn't answer just chuckled at his partner's response.

_8.10am the next morning_

Callen looked up and down the street but there was no sign of Sam. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sam's number, cell first then home. There wasn't an answer on either.

He called Hetty.

"Mr Callen, I do hope you are on your way to the office. You are due here in five minutes."

"I know Hetty, briefing with the Director, but Sam's not here yet."

There was a momentary pause before Hetty spoke again, her tone serious. "Are you trying to tell me that Mr Hanna is late?"

"Yes Hetty. And he's not answering his phones either," Callen added. He moved toward his car and got in.

"One moment Mr Callen."

Callen heard Hetty's footsteps and the conversation in the background as she spoke to Eric.

"Mr Callen. According to Eric's information, Mr Hanna is still at his home, at least his car and cellphone are. I suggest you – "

"Go and check on him," Callen completed for her. "I'll let you know what I find."

Callen disconnected the call, started the car and drove to Sam's, not entirely sure what he was hoping for. Sam running late and having been in the shower when he called or Sam's phones actually being broken and not working even though they were ringing. What he was definitely hoping it wasn't was Sam being sick.

Callen pulled up in front of Sam's place. Sam's car was still parked out front so he should be here. Callen walked up to the door and knocked, but there was no answer. After a couple of tries, he called Sam's phones again. No luck. So he picked the lock and went inside.

"Sam?" Callen called out as he walked through the empty lounge area.

"Sam? Are you all right?"

Callen frowned as he continued walking through the apartment toward Sam's bedroom. He was about to open the door when he heard the distinct sound of retching coming from the bathroom. Callen almost groaned.

Sam _was_ sick.

Tentatively Callen opened the door.

"Sam?"

"Go away G." Sam's voice was weak and soft, even though Callen could hear the attempt at sternness in it.

"Sorry, Hetty scares me more than you." Callen pushed the door open further and looked for his partner, who was hunched over the toilet.

He could see the sheen of sweat and the paleness of the dark man.

"What's going on Sam?"

"What do you think G?"

"Not sure what to think. Apparently you don't get sick, so unless I'm dreaming this time, that's not entirely true. How long have you been in here?" Callen asked as he moved to the sink and got Sam a glass of water and a wet facecloth.

Sam eyed the water with disdain but took it anyway and rinsed out his mouth.

"Most of the night."

"Why didn't you call?" Callen asked slightly annoyed that his partner didn't let him know. "You know I don't sleep much."

"G… I didn't call, cause my phone's not in here."

"Oh," Callen said. The realisation that Sam really was sick settled over him. His mind clicked over the symptoms he'd suffered but none of this seemed to match with what he was seeing in his partner.

"Sam, do you know what's wrong? Sore throat, cough? What are the symptoms?"

"The night in the bathroom, stomach cramps and … other. Hot, can't keep anything down."

With that Sam proved his point as the water that he had just drunk didn't stay down.

"All right Big Guy. I'm gonna call Hetty. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," Callen stepped away from Sam and out the door.

"Very funny G," Sam replied sarcastically.

Callen moved to the lounge room and called Hetty.

"How is Mr Hanna?" Hetty asked, concern in her voice which made Callen smile. Even though Sam was late, Hetty was more concerned about his health. Probably because Sam was only usually late because of him.

"Not good Hetty. Apparently he spent the night in close quarters with the toilet. He says he can't keep anything down. Doesn't sound like what I had."

"Take care of him Mr Callen. If his symptoms persist and you can't get him to eat or drink something over the next few hours we will have to reconsider our methods."

Callen didn't have a chance to reply before Hetty had hung up.

Callen went and investigated Sam's kitchen. It was pretty well stocked and he searched for something he could offer Sam. He found it in the fridge. There was some Jell-o. If Sam hadn't eaten or drunk anything all night, then this might kill two birds with one stone – assuming it stayed in Sam's stomach for long enough. He closed the fridge and went back to Sam.

"Come on, Sam. Need you to get up and eat a little something. I know you don't want to but you need to."

Callen stepped over and Sam reluctantly took the hand that was outstretched to him. Somehow, and in all honestly Callen wasn't entirely sure what the process had been, Sam managed to stand up and was leaning heavily on Callen. Callen was sure that the big man was shaking with the effort. He managed to get him to the table and seated before either of them were injured and without ending up on a heap on the floor.

He placed the Jell-o in front of Sam as well as a large empty bowl - just in case.

"Jell-o? You're using my Jell-o?" Sam asked.

Callen rolled his eyes. "It was in your fridge and you are going to eat it not me. How is that a bad thing?"

"Cause it was for my nephews when they come over tomorrow."

"Sam, I don't think they'll be coming over tomorrow."

"But-"

Callen shook his head cut Sam off. "No Sam. You're in really bad shape. Definitely not up to chasing after your nephews. You have trouble keeping up with them when you're not sick. Now eat before I get Hetty to come over and spoon feed you."

Sam picked up the spoon and mumbled, "Better that than a sponge bath."

"Don't worry, you'll get that too. Cause I'm not going there."

Sam managed two bites of the Jell-o before he put the spoon down, closed his eyes and did some deep breathing.

"Sam?"

"Not doing good, G," Sam admitted weakly.

Callen's phone rang.

"What's up Hetty?" he answered.

"I'm sending an ambulance. Mr Hanna needs to go to hospital."

Callen frowned. "Why?" He looked at his partner who still had his eyes closed. The sweat was heavier on his face and Callen could tell his deep breathing exercises weren't helping his racing heart.

"I've just spoken with Miss Blye. Apparently whilst they were on the stakeout the night before last, Sam ate some sushi. Miss Blye told me that she thought it smelled … fishy."

Callen couldn't help but laugh at the comment and Sam opened his eyes to glare at him, rather unsuccessfully.

"Her word choice not mine," Hetty added. "I had Eric do a quick search on the establishment that Sam brought the sushi from and several people who ate there that night have gone down with food poisoning."

Callen's gaze narrowed as he studied Sam closer. The symptoms would match up.

"So the hospital so soon Hetty?" Callen asked.

"Because the rest of the customers have already been admitted. It is serious Mr Callen. I will meet you at the hospital when you arrive."

"All right Hetty. See you then."

Callen hung up and looked over to Sam.

"Sam, Hetty is sending an ambulance. You're going to the hospital."

"I gathered that. Why?"

Sam knew there was no point in trying to fight an order from Hetty and Callen, even when he had the strength to.

"She believes you've got food poisoning from the sushi the other night. A lot of others have gone down with it that ate there and it's apparently pretty bad."

There was a knock on the door and Callen stood up to answer it. It was the ambulance officers. They came in with the trolley and Sam tried to stand up on his own. Before Callen could get there, Sam hit the floor having passed out.

"Sam!"

Callen shook his head. "You have to be the most stubborn man I've ever met, and considering who I am, that's saying something," he muttered as the three of them managed to get Sam up and onto the trolley.

Whilst the ambulance officers were setting Sam up with a drip and loading the unconscious man into the back of their vehicle, Callen grabbed a bag out of Sam's wardrobe and threw a few things in them for him. He knew how Sam hated hospital pyjamas. He could almost hear Sam's usual whine in his head. 'They just don't make these things big enough for guys like me!'

Callen followed the ambulance until he had to park. Sam was just being wheeled through to a consultation room when he caught up with them. Hetty was already waiting.

"Mr Callen."

"Hetty, was he awake?" Callen asked.

Hetty shook her head. "Apparently he didn't come to at all on the trip here. The doctor is in with him, he should be in a room shortly and then we will know more." Hetty nodded to the chairs in the waiting room. "Perhaps we should sit whilst we wait."

Callen and Hetty sat but it wasn't long until Callen needed to move. After five minutes of watching Callen pace, Hetty stood up and place a hand on his arm, not firmly but it was enough to stop him.

"Callen, Sam will be fine."

"Maybe I should have gone home with him," Callen said. "I was supposed to watch him."

"You did Mr Callen," Hetty said firmly. "I noticed how closely you watched him, as did I. He was not sick before he left the office last night. Not noticeably so anyway."

"But –"

Hetty shook her head. "You were watching out for him. If you hadn't been, when he was late for the office you would have just headed in yourself and let him face the consequences of being late on his own. But you were concerned and you, as you say, had his back. He is here now, thanks to you."

Callen let out a breath and nodded. "Fine. I rarely win an argument with you anyway, no point trying with this one."

Hetty smiled. It was a tight smile, one she used when she was worried about someone but was trying not to show it.

Callen shook his head at her. "You know Hetty, maybe you should start believing that too."

"I'm trying Mr Callen," Hetty admitted.

Callen realised with those words that she was indeed worried about Sam and he wondered just what she knew about the other cases.

Ten minutes later the doctor came out and directed them to the room that Sam had been taken to.

Callen went in whilst Hetty spoke with the doctor, getting an update on Sam's condition.

Sam was lying on the bed, in a hospital gown, IV in his arm, heart monitor beeping away in the background.

Callen stood next to the bed and looked down at his partner. It was hard to see Sam looking like this. Pale, weak and still. He wasn't used to seeing Sam so helpless looking. Beaten, battered and bruised. Those things yes. And those things weren't so bad because in general, whoever had inflicted those things on Sam were usually in worse condition.

"Come on Big Guy. Don't let a little fish take you down. I really don't want to train someone else. I've almost got you sorted and it has taken years. If I have to train someone else, I'll be retired before I get them anywhere near perfect."

The door closed behind him and he turned around to see Hetty looking at him oddly.

"Are you planning on retiring, Mr Callen?" she asked.

Callen smirked. "You know me, Hetty. I wouldn't know what to do in retirement – I'd probably still find a way to get into trouble without anyone to back me up."

Hetty stepped closer and let the conversation about retirement drop there. "The doctor believes Sam will make a full recovery."

Hetty looked at Callen and added seriously, "that does not mean that things won't get worse before it gets better. Some of the other patients have had some serious complications. The good news is, Sam has been admitted before any of the others were time frame wise that is, in regards to when he ate the contaminated food. They have already started him on fluids and are keeping a close watch on him to see if they need to give him any other medication to help."

Callen pulled a chair up and got himself settled. Hetty smiled at him.

"I take it you will not be coming into the office today?" Hetty asked, even though she knew the answer.

"I think I'll take some time off Hetty. Just relax, read a book or something for a few days."

Hetty nodded. "I'll take care of the paperwork. Would you like me to organise a more comfortable chair and some reading material?"

Callen looked at Hetty and gave her a one sided smile. "That would be great Hetty."

"Keep me informed," she said as she left the room.

Callen turned back to Sam.

"All right buddy, here's the deal. You know I hate hospitals and you know I don't really like to read and do nothing all that much. So, three books and two nights. If you're not awake and telling me off by then, I'm leaving. There's this great beach with some really good views that I'm sure will be a lot more enjoyable than sitting with you here in silence. Three books, two nights, Sam. Then you'd better be back to normal."

Callen sat back and waited, but as expected, no response. He wondered if perhaps they had given Sam something to make him sleep.

~~~o

Three books and two nights later, Callen was tired, sore and frustrated. Whilst Sam had come to and attempted some light-hearted banter over the last two days, he was nowhere near capable of telling him off. Callen had spent the time Sam was awake trying to get him to eat or smile or something, but it had rarely worked. Thankfully, Sam hadn't had any serious complications, aside from only managing to stay awake for a few minutes at a time whilst his body fought to get better. Callen had only left the room to go to the bathroom and he knew from the look on Hetty's face the last time she had come to check on them that he was looking decidedly scruffy and in need of proper sleep.

Callen stood up and stretched out the kinks in his neck and the rest of his body. Whilst Hetty had organised a more comfortable chair for him, no chair was really that good for spending over forty eight hours in.

"All right Sam. Time for me to hit the beach."

Come on Sam, Callen mentally urged. It's ten pm at night, the beach isn't where I want to be.

Callen moved toward the door.

"You're not gonna see much at this time of night," came a weak voice from the bed.

Callen smiled, not because of the words but because Sam's voice sounded stronger than it had in the last few days. He turned around and faced Sam.

"There's stars, the waves. Could sit on the beach and check out the lights from the pier."

Sam tried to smile. "True. But then maybe you aren't planning on check out the view from a distance. You might be meeting a girl."

Callen chuckled. "When do I have time to meet a girl?"

"You would've if you'd actually taken time off these last few days instead of sitting here rambling about who knows what to me."

Callen stepped closer to the bed. "I don't ramble Sam. I just know a lot about particular subjects and though you might like to learn something. Didn't want you to get bored."

Sam snorted. "Bored? With you around? Crazy, murderous, frustrated and ready to scream maybe, but bored, I can wish."

Callen smiled. Sam was almost back. This was the closest Sam had come to telling him off in the last few days and he'd take it. He settled back on the chair.

Sam turned his head toward him on the bed and looked at him. "Thought you were leaving."

Callen shook his head. "Too late. I'm getting used to the chair, thinking of asking Hetty if I can have it."

Callen put his head back and closed his eyes.

"G," Sam said.

Callen opened one eye and looked at Sam.

"Go home, G."

Callen looked at him for a moment. Sam was definitely looking better, but –

"Go home. Bug someone else. I'll see you tomorrow," Sam repeated.

"You sure?"

"GO!" Sam said, his voice raised just slightly.

Callen grinned and stood up. "As you wish, but if you get bored it's your own fault."

"Good night G."

"Good night Sam."

Callen stepped out the door and closed it quietly. He turned to leave and almost ran over Hetty.

"Mr Callen."

"Hetty! Sorry, didn't see you there."

Hetty raised her eyebrows and studied his face. "I know I am small in stature, but you are supposed to be an exceptionally observant agent."

Callen ran a hand over his face. "Sorry Hetty. Just tired. Need some sleep."

"Yes you do. We don't want you to have a relapse. Before you go, how is Mr Hanna tonight?"

Callen smiled. "Sam's doing good. Back to his usual pain in the… back to his usual self though slightly weaker and tired at the moment. I'm sure in the morning he'll be ready to fight off all the nurses."

Hetty nodded. "Good. Hopefully you will be too."

"What? Ready to fight off the nurses?"

Hetty grinned. "Somehow I cannot see you fighting them off Mr Callen. I think you would simply slip away and it would take them a while to realise you weren't there anymore."

"Depends on how cute they are. Maybe I might just choose one and slip away with her."

Hetty shook her head at his comment. "Go home Mr Callen. I will see you in the morning at the office, after you have checked on Mr Hanna."

"Goodnight Hetty."

"Goodnight Mr Callen."

Callen turned and took a few steps down the hall when a sneeze stopped him in his tracks. He turned around, slightly reluctantly, and looked at his boss.

"Hetty?"

* * *

 


End file.
